Ash's Redemption
by Pheonixx-49
Summary: Ash has left Mary-Lynette. Now he has to try to make up for all of the wrong that he's done. Mary-Lynette is trying to deal with Ash being away. Will she be able to last? Or will she move on? What will happen when she and Ash meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

I do not own the Night World series.

* * *

Ash's Redemption

_**Gillian POV**_

Cold-dark-wrong. Not just wrong, but almost diabolic. These were people who might do anything and enjoy it. Their eyes glittered at her. More than glittered. Some of the eyes were _shinning_ . . . like an animal's at night . . . and now they were smiling and she could see _teeth_. Long delicate canine teeth that came to a point. _Fangs . . ._

_All the legendary creatures . . ._

Sheer panic surged through her. And at the same instant, she felt strong hands on her elbows.

"Why don't you come outside with me?" a voice behind her said.

Then things were confused. Angel was yelling again, but Gillian couldn't really hear him over the pounding of her own heart. The hands were exerting pressure, forcing her away from the bar. And the figures with their diabolical faces were settling back, most of them wearing conspiratorial grins.

"Have fun," somebody called.

Gillian was being hurried up the stairs, whisked through the dim building. A blast of cold air hit her as the door opened and she suddenly felt clearer. She tried to break out of the iron grip that was holding her. It didn't do any good.

She was out in the snow, leaving the house behind. The street was completely deserted.

"Is that your car?"

The hands on her arms eased their pressure. Gillian gave one desperate wrench and turned around.

Moonlight was shining on the snow around her, giving it the texture of white satin. Every shadow was like an indigo stain on the sparkling coverlet.

The person who'd been holding her was a boy a few years older than Gillian. He was lanky and elegant, with ash-blond hair and slightly tilted eyes. Something about the way he held himself made her think of lazy predatory animals.

But his face wasn't _wrong,_ the way the other faces had been. It was set and grim, maybe even a little scary, but it wasn't evil.

"Now, look," he said, and his voice wasn't evil, either, just rapid and short. "I don't know who you are, or how you managed to get in there, but you'd better turn around and go home right now. Because whatever you are, you're not a Harman."

"How do you know?" Gillian blurted before Angel could tell her what to say.

"Because I'm related to the Harmans. I'm Ash Redfern. You don't even know what that means, do you? If you _were_ a Harman you'd know that our families are kin."

(You _are_ a Harman, and you _are_ a witch!) Angel was actually raging. (Tell him! Tell him!)

But the ash-blond boy was going on. "They'll eat you alive in there if they find out for sure. They're not as-tolerant-of humans as I am. So my advice is, get in your car, drive away, and never come back. And never mention this place to anybody else."

(You're a lost witch! You're not a human. Tell him!)

"How come _you're_ so tolerant?" Gillian was staring at the boy. His eyes . . . she'd thought they were amber-coloured originally, like Steffi's, but now they were emerald green.

He gave her an odd look. Then he smiled. It was a lazy smile, but with something heart-wrenching behind it.

"I met a human girl last summer," he said quietly, and that seemed to explain everything.

Then he nodded at her car. "Get out of here. Never come back. I'm just passing through; I won't be around to save you again."

(Don't get in the car. Don't go. Tell him. You're a witch; you belong to Circle Midnight. _Don't go!_)

For the first time, Gillian deliberately disobeyed an order of Angel's. She unlocked the car with shaky hands. As she got in, she looked back at the boy. Ash.

"Thank you," she said.

"Bye." He wiggled his figures. He watched as she drove away.

_**  
Ash POV**_

I was standing across the road from a huge mansion. _Well this was it, the first really dramatic change for me. No more just sitting in bars waiting for something to happen that I can make right. No one would ever accept me to go and ask to join Circle Daybreak._

"Too bad James isn't here to see this. He would have _never_ expected this from me." I stared at the estate from across the road. I was now studying the estate and debating whether or not James would even talk to me. I've heard rumours that both he and Poppy joined Circle Daybreak after the whole incident. _Maybe he would forgive me for that thing with Poppy if he knew that I'm trying to change._

Looking back at that night I knew what I'd done was wrong. _That was the old Ash Redfern._ And it was. I would try my hardest to never threaten anyone else again, unless they deserved it.

Deciding that I've waited long enough, I picked up my bag. Hardly anything was in it except for some clothes and an old book or two.

It was only three weeks since I left my Mary-Lynette, but it already felt like months. I missed everything about her. The way that she would watch the stars. The way that she cared about everyone. Even the way that she kept on kicking me.

I just needed someone else to help me stay on track and not start running back home to her. I've heard that more people had joined Circle Daybreak and that there was always something to do there. They were willing to accept anyone that wanted to join and help with the fight. That's what I needed at this point.

As I walked up the driveway I just thought. I thought about all of the stuff that I did in my past. All of the lying, tricking and killing that I've done. Before when I'd look back on my life, I was satisfied. I felt like I could get anyone and everything I wanted whenever I wanted it. Now when I looked back and I felt discussed.

I couldn't believe what I had done in my past. Most of me was revolted at what I did. The other part of me wondered what Mare ever seen in me that would make her believe that I could actually right all of the wrong that I've done.

I needed to find that courage and hope that she'd found in me. Only I think that she was just hopeful that I could at least try.

Before I knew it I was standing right at the front door. Bracing myself for the worse reaction that I could get I raised my hand and began to knock on the door. What I saw when the door opened amazed me.

* * *

Hope that you all enjoy it.

Please review and tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Hope you like:)

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Mary-Lynette POV_**

_We will always be watching the same sky._ That was the last thing that he said to me as he was walking down the street.

Only weeks have gone by since I've seen Ash. _I don't think that I'll make it._ I missed the way that his eyes always changed colour. I missed the way that he kissed me. I missed the way that he would hold me.

The first tear started to slide down the side of my face. Staring up at the stars I just let the tears flow. No one else was around. Even though they all wanted to come along to make sure that I wasn't alone.

Ever since he left I haven't felt the same. I wasn't spending as much time over at the sisters' house. I've been a lot quieter. I've also wanted to be alone more. I just didn't feel like my whole self anymore. _That's because Ash isn't here._

More tears streamed down my face. Reaching up I shakily wiped the tears from my face. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else.

I jumped when I felt something move beside me. With my heart pounding I realized that my phone was vibrating. _I must have fallen asleep._ The sky was even darker and the ground was slightly moist. Looking at my phone I saw my home number displayed in blue letters.

There was no telling who was on the other end. Recently one of the sisters would go over there and call me seeing as I wasn't taking their calls. It wasn't that I didn't like them. They were my blood sisters. It was just that they reminded me so much of Ash.

Holding my breath I answered the phone silently praying that it wasn't one of the sisters.

"Hello?" My voice was soft and it cracked a little.

"Do you know what time it is? Where are you?" Claudine's voice was loud as she asked me. I let go of my breath and tried to sound normal.

"Hi Claudine, I'm still on the hill. I sort of lost track of time again." I wiped away the rest of the evidence that I've been crying. My voice wasn't extremely better. As I listened to myself I realized that my voice sounded dead.

A loud sigh from Claudine's end stopped me from worrying how I sounded to everyone. "Just start coming home. I want to see you coming threw the door in thirty minutes."

Before I could say anything back to her I heard the phone hit the receiver.

Taking one last look up at the stars I resisted the urge to start crying again. _I haven't cried this much in my entire life and now I cry whenever I look at anything that reminds me of him._

Gathering up my purse I started to get up. The night was quiet. There were no sounds coming off of anything. The only sounds right now were coming from me.

_Snap!!_

It was faint but it was loud enough to get my attention. _It can't be him. It's only been a couple of weeks!_

My heart started racing as I thought about him walking through the tree line and coming into the clearing. Yet as I stood there looking around I couldn't feel the usual pull from the soulmate bond. My heart started to hurt as I realized that it wouldn't be him. But then who was it.

"Who's there?" My voice was shaky and it sounded even worse than before. Another stick broke behind me. When I spun around I saw someone standing in the shadows.

I almost started to cry again when I realized that it wasn't Ash but someone else. I quickly took a step back from them.

"What do you want?" I just kept on taking steps back away from them. Each time I moved back they would move forward.

Before long they were close enough to the clearing that I saw some of their features.

It was someone from the Night World staring back at me.

* * *

Please Please Please Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me a while to update. Had to start studying for my exams

Disclaimer, I do not own the Night World series.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Ash's POV_

"Quinn?" Quinn was standing on the other side of the door with a puzzled look on his face. "Last time I heard you were working on gathering human slaves. Why in the world are you here?"

Quinn shook his head and looked to the side. Looking back at me he started to answer. "Well . . . things changed. What are you doing here? Last time I heard you were going back to the island to deal with your father."

"I . . ." There was no way to avoid this. I still haven't had enough courage to go all the way back to deal with him. I just haven't come up with a good explanation to what I know he will ask. I know that he would be listening closely to my thoughts. I couldn't go now when ever other minute my thoughts are consumed with thoughts of Mare. ". . . I still have to go." The look on Quinn's face showed me that he could easily read right through me at the moment.

"Things changed for you two, didn't it." Quinn's eyes softened a little as he studied me. Before I could say anything to him about that he turned around and started walking. Seeing as he left the door open I took that as I was allowed to come in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quinn." I looked around at my new surrounding. _Mare would have loved this place._ Shaking my head I tried to focus on Quinn who was now opening staring at me. "Where is Lord Thierry?" I couldn't hear anyone in the building, not even the supposed help.

"Mostly everyone is out right now. Everyone that stayed behind is doing their own things." He glanced over to the clock. "They should be back at any moment." A line started to form in his forehead as he watched the clock.

"So what changed for you?" If he was waiting around for them instead of taking action himself, then something changed. He always was the one who was first in line to fight someone. It's not normal for him to be the one who has to wait for the fight to be over without contributing.

"I . . . found my soulmate." His voice was so quiet when he said that. I couldn't believe him when he did say it. I think he realized this when he turned to actually look at me.

"You . . . found . . . your . . . soulmate!" Out of nowhere I started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Before long I had problems trying to breathe. _Out of everything we've both done in our lives, we both find our soulmates!_

"That's not funny Ash! You'll find yours and when you do, everyone will laugh at the thought of you loving someone else more than you love yourself." Quinn started to approach me and I knew what was going to happen soon. Before he could I tried to explain in simple terms so he would understand everything.

"Than start laughing it up Quinn." That got him to stop in his tracks. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. _He doesn't believe me._ I straightened up and tried to stop laughing. "I've found my soulmate. She lives in the same town as my sisters. There watching her while I'm going around trying to prove that I deserve her."

"So, in other words . . . she told you to leave." Once he realized that than he started to laugh at me. "Now that's funny. Soulmates aren't supposed to be separated. Now you're just having fun about this. I knew that you couldn't have found yours."

"Than call my sisters, they'll tell you everything seeing as you can't believe me about this." _Why should it matter if he believed me about this? It's not like it really matters to me. I know that it's true and that's all that matters._

"I don't need to call your sisters. I can tell from the look on your face." He straightened up and took a couple of steps towards me. "So, when can I meet the only girl that is completely stuck with you? You couldn't have left her back there while you come all the way over here."

"She wants to finish her last year of high school. So she's there while I do this. Can we please not talk about this right now?" I wasn't going to last long if we talked about Mare much longer. Already I was debating if I could run the entire way back to her by tonight. _I have to do this._

"Sure, you can stay in my room until they get back." He turned around and started to walk to the stairs. I grabbed my bag and followed him. "I'm sure James will be glad to see you again." I stumbled a little on the stairs when he said that.

_James is here! In this very building and no doubt Poppy is here with him. Things are going to be interesting later._

_

* * *

_

Please Please Review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Read and please, please review

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Mary-Lynette POV**_

"Who are you?" My voice was quiet and shaking. The heel of my foot hit the truck of a tree and stopped me from backing away from them. I braced myself against the tree as they continued to walk towards me.

There was a little patch of moonlight that escaped into the trees and the only source of light in this part of the forest. I knew that once they reached that spot I would be able to see their face. What good it would do to me, I had no idea.

They were only a few feet away from me. Franticly I found the soulmate silver cord and started to pull. Along with this I thought something that hopefully Ash could hear. _I love you more than anyone. Remember that._ I closed my eyes and imagined him holding me just before he started to leave last summer.

"Are you okay?" Recognizing the voice I opened my eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at me. A smirk played on the female vampire's lips as she watched my reaction to her.

"Just having fun scaring me to death Kestrel? What have I done to deserve it this time?" I started to relax a little as I knew that she wasn't going to kill me.

"Nothing that I know of yet. Rowan wanted me to come and check here for you, especially seeing as you haven't been talking to any of us as much lately." Kestrel stepped closer to me. I still backed away a little but not as much as before. "It's because we're related to him isn't it? That's why you don't want to keep talking to us."

"It's harder. You all look alike and I can see him in each of you. It just reminds me about everything that happened." Everything started to blur as I explained myself to her. Out of the three sisters' Kestrel never really did like me. Yet when the tears started to flow down my cheeks she came closer and hugged me.

"My brother is an idiot. You can't just be waiting around for him. You have to actually do something to keep your mind off of him. Rowan has an idea for something to do during the long weekend but we want you to be involved for it." Kestrel tightened her grip on me before she let go. "Rowan wants to tell all of us at the same time. That's why we were looking for you."

"Okay, than lets go." I wiped my arm over my eyes to get rid of the tears that had escaped. Instead of walking in front of me like what she usually does, she wrapped her arm over my shoulders. Every so often she would tell me it was going to be fine.

Once we got to the house I started to get nervous. _There's no way that he would be in there waiting for me. He's still off doing what he needs to do. If he was here he would have came when I pulled the cord for him._ Remembering that I pulled the cord I started to feel guilty. _I should have made sure that it was someone who wanted to kill me before I started to pull._ I just kept on mentally yelling at myself as we walked up the stairs into the house. Both Kestrel and I watched out for the hole as we stepped over it.

Rowan was inside the house just beneath the stairs pacing back and forth. When she saw us she quickly ran to me and hugged me.

"I checked over at your house and you weren't there, and when I called you didn't answer." She tightened her grip on me for over a minute before she let go. Thinking back I did remember my phone vibrating while I thought that Kestrel was going to kill me.

"I would have answered if someone wasn't pretending to be someone else who was stalking me." Rowan instantly turned to Kestrel.

"She was the one who started to run away from me assuming that I was going to hurt her." Kestrel just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the couch.

"She said that you had an idea for the long weekend." Folding my arms I watched Rowan. She was just staring at Kestrel for several minutes.

"Yea I did. I was thinking that we should do something all together for the entire weekend, like spending the entire weekend in a large city. We can go shopping, go to late night parties and everything." Rowan kept on watching me. I knew that she was going to try to get me to do something big with then. She knew that I had a hard time saying no to them.

Taking a long deep breath I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I saw her cinnamon-brown eyes intently watching me. _This will reassure them that I'm not made of them. Yet it will just remind me of Ash if I spend so much time with them._

Letting out my breath I opened my eyes. Without looking at either of them I softly muttered, "Okay." They both smiled widely at me. That was the first clue that they were planning something that they weren't going to tell me right away.

Not long after Jade walked in and we all started to talk about which places we wanted to go. After several hours we all said goodbye and I headed home to get some sleep before school the next day. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Please review.

Been having some problems about what should happen to Mary-Lynette now. Please tell me what you think should happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Read and please, please review:)

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Ash's POV**_

I laid in Quinn's bed for hours before I started to drift off into sleep. Every time that I closed my eyes I'm bombarded with images of her. Sometimes I swear I could feel her lying beside me, then I'd open my eyes and-

She was pulling the silver cord. _She never does that._ Right before I left we agreed that she would only pull it if it was an emergency. _I have to get to her!_

Gripping the sheets I got out of the bed. I almost left the room without my shoes on. Grabbing them I left the bedroom and ran into Quinn's living room. Once I got to the door it swung open and someone charged me.

I could tell it was a male vampire because of the strength that went into the blow to my stomach. We ended up breaking the glass table with my back. The guy got up from me only to start punching my face.

After three blows to my nose I lost it. It wasn't what was happening to me but what I heard from Mare._**I love you more than anyone. Remember that**__. What is happening to her?_

I started to fight back. Catching his fist before it hit me again I started to punch him in the face. When I switched our positions that was when I realized who I was punching. James.

I froze. My hand was in the air ready to punch him again. Instead I gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to our feet. I moved him over to the wall and pressed his back against it to show him that I was in charge of this situation.

"What the heck James! Now you don't even take the time to talk anymore?" I looked straight at his dark face. Without saying anything I knew that I blew the change to talk about things with him the last time we saw each other.

"You were right James. You were right about everything." Very slowly I loosened my grip on him. He wasn't trying to kill me anymore. That was a good sign.

"What do you mean?" He wiped away some blood on his sleeve and watched me.

"I'm mean, I found someone and it hurt." I though about all the times Mare had kicked me in the shin, and the time I fell into the stupid hole.

"Really?" He was watching me closely, looking to see if I was lying about this. "You actually found someone that you like and it hurts." A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Ready to rub it in yet?" Stepping away from him I made my way to the door. _I need to make sure that she's alright._

"Hold on!" James quickly went into the doorframe. His hands were pressed against each side of the door and he stared at me. I could feel my anger rising as he was holding me back from getting to Mare. "You can't just tell me that you found your soulmate and start to leave!"

"She needs me right now and if anything happens to her because I'm stuck here than I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" My hands clenched into fists at my sides. James saw that and his arms slowly went down.

"If anything was happening to her that was life threatening you would feel it Ash. Trust me." He took a step forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Ignoring his gesture for the moment I closed my eyes as focused. Very gently I found the silver cord and pulled it lightly enough just to tell if she was still on the other end. She was. Then I focused on what she was feeling at the moment. It wasn't that strong but it was enough to let me know that she was safe for the moment.

Letting out a sigh I opened my eyes. James was still standing in front of me with his head slightly tilted. "Fine." I turned my gaze away from him. "Just get me a phone to make sure."

Removing his hand James went to the other side of the room. In a moment he was back to me holding a phone in his hand.

"Everyone else is downstairs. I'll tell them that you're coming down in a moment." When he got to the doorframe he turned around. "Just be glad that Poppy wasn't here. She probably wouldn't have believed you as easily as I have."

Once he walked out of the room I closed the door behind him. Staring at the phone I walked back into the bedroom. Closing the door behind me I sat on the bed just staring at the phone.

_This is the only way that I can make sure that she's okay._ I debated about actually calling her or to just call my sisters. _What if I can't handle just hearing her voice?_ With that in mind I sadly decided to call my sister.

It rang . . .

And rang . . .

During the forth ring someone finally answered.

"Hello, Jade speaking." Her voice sounded just like normal. _Not like something happened to Mare._ I closed my eyes and relaxed. _At least I can check up now._ "Hello?"

"Hey Jade." I could hear the joy in my voice, now I wondered if Jade could hear it too.

"Ash! Where are you? What's going on? Have you talked to-oh!" I started to laugh at all of her questions until she paused in the middle of one.

"What?" I clenched the phone closer to my ear.

"Nothing. How are you?" Jades voice quieted and I heard a door shut on the other end of the end.

"Okay I guess. How's Mare? I felt her pull the cord. Is she there?" My breath started to quicken as I thought of the possibility to actually talk to her.

"She's fine now. Kestrel was stalking her in the dark and it scared Mare, but she's okay now. Rowan already talked to Kestrel about it." Jade knew what I was going to say as she speed up near the end. Personally I was glad that Rowan was there. She would definitely make sure that no one hurt Mare.

"You didn't answer my last question Jade. Is she there?"

"She was. She left a couple of minutes ago."

"Thanks Jade." Then I thought of something that would help me to always know what was happening to her often. "Jade, you don't mind if I just call you on your cell whenever I want do you?"

"Of course not. You don't want anyone else to know that you're calling to check up right?" _Sure figures things out fast._

"Exactly. If anything happens call me at this number for now . . ."

After I hung up I thought about buying myself a cell phone. That way I could call anywhere._ Need the money to actually buy one though. This should work for now._

Putting the phone back I walked out of the room. _Now it's time to face everyone whose here._ Stepping out of the door I tried to make sure no one would know about the change in me.

* * *

Please Please Review if you like it:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Sorry that this is later than the other ones. New semester, work, my novels, and writing this just all piled up and I had to choose what to do first.

Read and please, please review

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Mary-Lynette POV**_

It was the last school day before the long weekend. Everyone around me was talking about what they were going to do. Most of them were talking about the huge party that Troy was throwing the last night before school starts again.

"You _have_ to make sure that you get back in time for the party. Everyone is going to be there. I don't want to go by myself to the party. It won't be as fun." Bunny was walking with me to our lockers. Lately I've been spending more time with Bunny. We would just spend the days together doing things. She just didn't know that I was hanging out with her as an excuse to stay away from the sisters.

"I'm not even completely sure when were going to start coming back." It was true we were going to leave in about another hour. Spinning around the dial I thought about what they weren't telling me.

"So are you two planning on coming to the party?" Turning around I saw a set of deep blue eyes watching me. Troy was standing only a few feet away from us. From the corner of my eye I saw Bunny watching me.

"Don't know for sure, but we'll try." From the look in his eyes it wasn't the answer that he was expecting. "I've made some plans to go into the city for the weekend. We haven't decided when we were going to get back." It was hard to decline an invitation from him. He was one of the cutest guys in school.

"It's okay. When you get back come on by." A smile slowly spread across his face. Reaching in his pocket he produced a pen. Without saying anything at the moment he reached my hand with his free one. "Just call or text me whenever you get back." He wrote down his number on the palm of my hand.

"Sure." I could feel my face heating up as he finished writing his number. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Bunny's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide open in disbelief.

When he was done his smile grew. Just before he left he winked at me and nodded to Bunny as he turned around and walked away. I just stared at my hand where his number was neatly written. My eyes started to sting as I saw the numbers written on my hand from a guy that was totally cute.

"I can't believe that Troy gave you his number. You have to call him." I quickly turned to stare at Bunny. _She's kidding. I don't want anyone other than Ash._ Bunny's smile quavered when I turned to her.

"I don't think so." I grabbed my things from my locker and slammed the door shut. I've told Bunny all about Ash, except for the part that he was a vampire. She understood that he left so he could make sure that his sisters would be safe living her.

"You can't wait for him forever. I think he would understand if you just called another guy." Bunny didn't get it. I told her that Ash was my soulmate but she never fully believed in that stuff. To her anyone can be your soulmate.

"I can't call. All I have to do is wait until this summer. Ash will be back than and we'll continue being together." I tossed my bag in the trunk of Bunny's car. Ever since my truck went up in flames we both decided that we would carpool until I could get another vehicle. I almost had enough to buy myself one.

"Sure you will, this summer! Ash shouldn't mind if you just talk to another guy a couple of times. It's not going to kill him. Besides if he didn't want you to start talking to other guys than he would be calling you everyday." Bunny did have her point. I haven't heard from him since he left.

Climbing into her car I thought about it. Ash could be talking to girls all the time. Meanwhile she tried to stay away from other guys. Bunny did have her point and it did make sense. He never once called to check up on her.

There conversation was silent on the way to her house. Bunny had the stereo blaring and she was singing along to the music.

Meanwhile all I could think about was the fact that maybe I should give Troy a call. At least it wouldn't hurt to try.

I said goodbye to Bunny when we pulled into the driveway. Grabbing my bag I watched and wave as she pulled out and left. Running into the house I started packing for the trip.

* * *

Hope that you'd like it:)

Please Please Please review!!!! It never hurts to put your opinion in!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Read and please, please review

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Ash POV**_

Meeting everyone wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Only I just met the guys that were there. All of the girls were out on a trip until Wednesday. Luckily for me all of the guys said that they understood what was happening with me and agreed to help as much as they could.

During the last few days I tried to stay busy. James and Quinn both helped me do that. A lot of the time we would go out to a club and try to find more vampires. We were really lucky, almost every time we went we found at least three vampires. That took up most of our nights.

Every now and then I would look up at the stars and imagined myself with Mare. Lying beside her and looking up at the stars together. Being completely alone with her for the moment.

It hurt thinking what I would be doing with her right now. It hurt just thinking about her. I called Jade often for updates. It was scarce when Jade would call me. I was gratefully about that. I told her only to call if it was an emergency. She called once asking what she should do seeing as Mare wasn't really talking to them. I gave her my best advice and she never called me again.

Tonight was going to be hectic. From what the guys were telling me about the girls I knew that this was going to be tricky. Poppy was one of the ones that I knew wouldn't except this right away. There were several that the guys thought would want to try to kill me without even thinking about it.

We all came out with a giant plan that we all thought would work. I would wait in the room several down from the main door. The guys would each talk to their soulmate and explain how people could change. Then when I get my cue I would walk into the same room as them.

It was a perfect plan except that it didn't go anything like that.

I was pacing in the room. Wondering what was going on in the other room. They thought that it would only take five minutes at the most to convince their soulmates to accept the idea that someone could change. Then I would get my cue to go in. Yet it was fifteen minutes since they all left and I was still in the room waiting.

When it hit twenty minutes I lost my patience. Very carefully I walked up to the other room. It wasn't long before I started to hear voices loud and strong.

"People who are one way their entire lives can't change. . ."

"It would be a lot easier if we knew who you guys are talking about. . ."

"You all can just trust us that he changed completely. He's been here almost the entire time that you girls were gone and he's helped out a lot." I could hear Theory loud and clear talking above the others.

"_He_, James is it _him_!?" I could tell Poppy was just starting to understand who the guys were talking about. Just as I could tell that she just lost her mind as she realized this. "After everything he's done you guys really think that he's changed for the better!?"

"Trust me, he has." That was James everyone else was quiet and he was the only one that knew what Poppy was talking about right now. "He's done a lot just for being here a couple of days."

"I don't care what he's been doing the last couple of days. What was he doing before that made him change his mind about everything that he's done? It's not like he woke up one day and decided to change." Poppy was getting into hysterics. I decided now was the best time to step in. The guys didn't need to explain it to them. I did.

"I met a girl last summer." Everyone turned to look at me. When they saw me they froze with their mouths hanging open. I took the opportunity to tell them more before they started to argue again. "She's the only girl I've ever met-other than my sisters-who will stick up to me. She wanted me to change and he I am doing the best that I can to change for her." I shrugged my shoulders and that itself unfroze most of the girls.

"You're, you're-" I didn't look around to see who was talking. Instead I was watching Poppy.

She was staring back at me. Her jaw was set and her lips were pressed together in a hard straight line. _If looks could kill._ Her eyes were hard and narrowed at me. With her hands on her hips she looked like she seriously wanted to kill me right there. If it wasn't this type of situation I would be on the floor from laughing so hard.

"You really think that you've changed so much just because one girl didn't want you?" Poppy started walking towards me; I stayed exactly where I was.

"He has changed Poppy and it's not just for any girl." James walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's here because he needs some help staying focus and doing what he can to help."

Poppy turned her glare to James and it quickly lightened a little. Before I knew it though, she was standing right in front of me. We both just stared at each other for minutes.

"I remember-" It was the same person that was talking from the beginning. I still didn't look away from Poppy. It would feel like I was scared of her for the moment, and I'm not afraid of anyone.

This time the girl was interrupted from Poppy's hand. Just as quickly as she was in front of me her hand moved fast and hard until it made contact with my face. My entire head turned from the contact and before I knew it I had to control myself.

My jaw tightened and a growl bubbled up to my lips ready to come out at Poppy. My hands automatically tightened into fists as I turned my gaze back to her. Heavily breathing I tried to think of what I knew I shouldn't do.

Everyone else was completely still. I didn't think anyone of them actually knew why Poppy was acting like this with me. _If they knew than I wouldn't be standing here right now._

Before anyone could move or say anything I turned my back on them. I wasn't going to stand around here and let Poppy keep on hitting me until the others realized the truth. Instead of walking back deeper into the house I decided to just walk out for now.

Making sure that no one was in my way I started walking. It shocked everyone that I wasn't reacting to Poppy slapping me. None of them knew how much I've changed until the moment I started walking.

No one tried to stop me. No one said anything until one person did when my hand was grasping the handle.

"I remember you from the club." It was quiet but everyone heard. I recognized the voice of the person that always getting cut off by Poppy. Looking back I saw who talked. She stepped closer to me, with a boy following right behind her. When I looked at her I knew that I saw her before.

* * *

Please Please REVIEW!!! especially if you like it, and even if you don't!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Thank you to DiVaGiRl13 for helping me fully understand what will happen in my story:)

Read and please, please review!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Mary-Lynette POV**_

It wasn't long after that the sisters pulled up into the driveway. The cars horn kept on honking over and over and I knew that Kestrel was driving. Rowan would be waiting patiently for me and there was no doubt that Jade would come and get me so she could say goodbye to Mark again.

Running down the stairs I made it just as Mark got to the door. Opening it I saw a jumping Jade who jumped right into Marks arms. My stomach turned as I watched them. All I could think about was how I wasn't with Ash right now. It wasn't fair.

Turning my head away from the two of them I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed for the door. When I got to it I only turned back a little. "See you later Mark." Before he could even try to say anything back I walked over to the car.

I was right. Kestrel was driving and Rowan was sitting in the passenger seat with a map in her hand. When I got closer she looked up and waved before looking back down at the map.

"I thought that you guys have already been there before." They wouldn't tell me where we were going. They told me general places that we would be passing but that didn't help at all. They mostly told me that where we were going had a lot of things going on at night. That was the main reason they chose it.

"We have, but we haven't been there since we moved here. It's hard to find the way from memory." Kestrel rolled down the window on Rowans side to explain. I nodded and put my bag in the trunk before taking the seat behind Rowan.

"Maybe I can help, but you have to tell me exactly where we're going." I knew that they wouldn't tell me until we get there. But I had to keep on trying.

"If I need any help I can just ask Jade when she gets in here." Rowan looked up from the map again when Jade opened the door to get in. Mark was standing in the doorframe waving to us.

Kestrel drove the entire way. Apparently seeing as she drives faster than the others we ended up cutting over half an hour off. We were only stopped once by a cop but she easily swayed her way out of a ticket. _Or did she mess with his mind?_ I never really could tell when they were in someone's mind. They swear that they've never been in mine.

During the ride they had the stereo blaring. No matter how many times they denied it I knew that it was so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Jade was bobbing her head to the music; Rowan was staring at the map, neither one showed that it was too loud for them. Kestrel on the other hand did. Her hands were gripping the wheel so hard that I thought that she wouldn't be able to let go.

Feeling sorry for her I undid my seatbelt and reached forward. Rowan moved the map and looked at me like I was insane to do this with Kestrel driving. Ignoring her for the moment I turned down the music.

"If it's too loud for me, than I don't know how you guys can stand it." Leaning back in my seat I redid my seatbelt just as Kestrel made a sharp turn.

"Kestrel! You could have taken that turn slower. We're doing amazing time." Jade leaned forward in her seat and stared at Kestrel through the review mirror. Kestrel just stared back at her.

The next turn was smoother; we all didn't have to grab something for support. Kestrel looked over her shoulder slightly, "better?" She looked annoyed at Jade for critiquing her driving. Jade nodded and Kestrel went back to driving.

The rest of the way was quiet and slow. I found myself starting to think. I thought about where we could possibly be going. Looking out of the window I didn't see anything that really helped me.

Looking over at the opposite window I saw Jade resting her head on the glass. _This would be the longest and farthest that they've been apart._ I felt sorry for her. Both of them had been inseparable for months and now they're spending the entire weekend apart. At least I haven't been always around Ash before he left.

Ash. It still hurt to even think his name. I wanted to be with him right now. No soulmates should ever be apart for this long. _At least Jade can now better understand how I'm feeling_.

Gazing out of the window I could see a city emerging. It was clear that I've never been here before. As we got closer Rowan put the map away indicating that this was our destination. Looking ahead I saw a sign getting bigger with the name of the city clearly written on it. My mouth dropped open the moment I could read it.

"You're taking me to Vegas!"

* * *

Hope that you've enjoyed:)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

I would like to have more reviews before I post the next chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I do not own the Night World Series

Sorry that it was a while before I updated. I've just had so much to do lately, don't know when it will lighten up.

Hope you enjoy and please please please please please please review. each review will hopefully inspire me to write more when I read it.

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Ash's POV**_

Gillian was standing near the end of the room. Everyone was watching her but she kept her gaze on me the entire time. "You helped me in that club. I don't know what would've happened if I was in there any longer." Before anyone really knew it she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Very stiffly I patted her back a couple of times before unlocking her hand.

From then mostly everyone believed that I could change for the better. They were trying their best to accept the fact that I've already done some good things. Poppy still wouldn't be in the same room as me. I couldn't really blame her though. I even hated myself for it. James still hated me too, but he still tried to forget it, at least until it was brought up again.

I was lying across the couch in the main room reading a book. Well, not really reading but just trying to keep myself busy. The last couple of days were getting shorter on tasks for anyone to do.

"I _still _can't believe it Ash. I _still_ can't believe that you tried to take your own cousins girl. You must've been bored that day." Quinn strolled over to me and sat in the opposite couch, I pretended that he wasn't there. Everyone else had let it go except for him. "Now you're in the same building as them and they haven't even killed you in your sleep yet."

"That's because he hasn't been sleeping." Lady Hannah walked into the room with Lord Thierry right behind her. "Maybe you should go up and get some rest. No one will bother you."

"I'm not tired." That was a lie. I was dead tired yet I didn't want to sleep. That was when I would just dream about her. It was unbearable for me. It was like my own personal punishment for everything that I've ever done.

"Yes you are." Lord Thierry walked closer to me. I lowered my legs and sat up more. Once I moved he took the spot next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing that needs to be done right now so you might as well get some rest."

"But there is something." It was what I was procrastinating on doing since I left. At least until I knew that I could handle it smoothly. It wasn't now but it would still distract me for a while, and I didn't know exactly how long it would take to do. It might even take up the rest of the year. "I need to go back to the island."

They all just stared at me after I said it. I think they all knew what could happen to me if I went back there. I knew the possibilities and that was why I hated the idea of going back.

"Are you sure that you should go back now?" Thierry was the first to say something. With information like this he was usually the first one to talk, otherwise it was Hannah. "Only you can be certain that you could handle this type of trip right now."

"You also need to make sure that you've thought about this completely. We don't want you to go into something without being prepared." Lady Hannah walked closer to me as she talked.

"I need to do this. The sooner the better." Without even knowing about it I was standing up in front of Hannah. "Thank you for your hospitality. I greatly appreciate it." I gently took Lady Hannah's hand and lightly kissed it in the proper show of respect to her. Quinn was now standing by my side. His face grave as he watched me. Out of everyone here only Quinn and James would know the full extent of what could happen to me back on the island.

"Lady Hannah, Lord Thierry, I know that my soulmate will hate me for this, but I would like to accompany Ash on his trip." There was no sign of a smile on Quinn's face as he said this. He was completely serious.

"It is completely your decision Ash. Do you want anyone to come with you?" Lord Thierry wrapped him arm over Lady Hannah's shoulders. I instantly craved to be able to do that to Mare.

"It doesn't matter to me." Looking at them I could tell that I wasn't fooling anyone. They knew that it would be better and easier if I didn't go alone.

"Time to start packing then." Quinn seemed to be anxious about leaving.

Before I knew it I was waiting for Quinn to emerge from his room. I could hear Rashel expressing her concerns for this through the door. This was one trip that she wouldn't be allowed to go on. Tuning them out I made my way down the stairs. I knew that Quinn would come soon. He knew that I wouldn't be waiting for him for more than a couple of minutes. I wanted to get this whole trip over with.

"I heard what you're doing." Glancing over my shoulder I saw James standing with a bag slung over his shoulders. Groaning I turned around to face him head on.

"Don't tell me that you want to come for the ride to." It was one thing to have Quinn coming but I never would've thought that James would want to come to.

""Someone has to make sure that you stay out of trouble on the island. Do you really think that any of us can trust Quinn with that job?" James shook his head slightly and headed for the door.

"And Poppy's fine with you coming along with us? I thought that she wouldn't let you anywhere near me." Grabbing my bag I followed him to the car.

"She's not completely thrilled about it but I told her that I would call whenever I can to keep her updated." James opened up the truck to the black car and tossed his bag in. The next instant he was at my side taking my bag. "If Quinn's not down in the next couple of minutes I say we leave without him. It doesn't take that long to say goodbye to someone that you'll see again in a couple of days."

The last thing triggered my memory of me saying goodbye to Mare. _Maybe I should've stayed a little longer to really say goodbye, or that just make it harder for me to leave her for a year._ It was hard to tell if I left at the right moment. Shaking the thought I climbed into the car. I planned to drive to keep my full attention focus on something other than her.

Before long Quinn emerged from the building with his bag in hand. Rashel was right behind telling him to call her whenever possible. None of the guys told anyone their numbers in fear that someone else from the island might answer the phone. We didn't want anyone there to know about Circle Daybreak.

"Let's go before I start to regret my decision." Quinn slammed his door shut right as he got in. James and I turned in our seats and just watched him. He was watching himself rubbing his hands together near his lap. He glanced up and saw us both watching him. "Let's go!"

Without hesitation I started the car and we started to make our way back to the island. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed:)

please please please please please don't forget to review!!!!! it will help me to update sooner!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Read and please, please review

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Mary-Lynette POV**_

"When did you guys get the insane idea to spend the long weekend in Vegas? You guys know how I hate the big city." I kept my gaze on Rowan and Jade. I knew that there was no way that Kestrel would ever budge on this decision; she was made for life in a large city. I on the other hand was made for the small towns.

"We thought that it would be a nice change for all of us. We've been in Briar Creek for over a year, we need a break." Rowan was completely calm while Jade started to bounce in her seat as we got closer to the city.

"We should go shopping! Or we could go introduce Mare to Thea and Blaise. I wonder what they're up to now." Jade kept on running ideas out for everyone. Knowing that I was going to have to go through this for them I leaned back in my seat and took one last look at the sky. _No star gazing tonight then._ Looking across the city all of the buildings were reaching towards the sky. Each one was higher than the next. There was no way that I could see the sky from down here.

We ended up going to the hotel first. It was extremely beautiful. Everything was so light and elegant. I had no doubt that they were using the money that Hunter had sent them. They were smart enough to make sure that he had a fake address to send the money to. We all knew what could happen if he found out about me and Mark.

"Try to cheer up Mare. One weekend with us in Vegas isn't going to kill you. We even have a surprise for you in the room." Jade was still bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Looking up at the check in desk I saw Kestrel and Rowan both turning their heads quickly towards us. It was clear that Jade wasn't supposed to say anything to me about it.

"I know a weekend wouldn't kill me, but we're talking about a long weekend." Forcing a smile on my face we both walked to the front desk. When we got there the employee was handing Kestrel the room keys and Rowan was signing some forms.

"One thing's for sure though." Rowan gave the guy back the forms and turned to us. "You're going to love the room that we have while we're here." Rowan grabbed her bag and started for the elevator. Jade and I followed but Kestrel stayed behind.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go and see what kind of trouble I can get into while it's still light out." Before any of us could say anything she turned around and left the lobby. We all ignored her and made our way to the room.

Our room was huge. The first thing that I did was go up to the huge window to look out. You could easily see the sky overtop of all the other buildings.

"We got the highest room that we could get. This way you won't feel like you're in Vegas all the time." Rowan walked up behind me and took in the scene for herself.

"Thank you." I whispered while I hugged her. _It won't be as bad now at least._

We spent the next half an hour unpacking our things. Just as I finished zipping up my bag, my phone started to vibrate. I knew that Bunny would be texting asking about where I was spending my long weekend.

Don't be mad but . . . I sort of gave your number to Troy

My breathing stopped the moment that I read it. I was loosing feeling in my legs to the point where I fell on the bed. _She can't be serious._ Before I could send anything back my phone started to vibrate again and a new message appeared from Bunny.

You can still talk to guys. Besides, you need to start having some fun again

I knew that she was right, but it was harder now. It just felt weird to talk to guys outside of school. Ever since last summer I knew that I was completely different. I didn't know if I could really trust any guy after Jeremy tried to change me into a wolf. Bunny finally told me about her being a lamia when she figured out that the sisters were also lamia. That was an interesting conversation.

The sun was blazing on us as we walked ankle deep in the water. It was the end of summer and Bunny and I were spending our last day at the beach naturally the sisters came with us. It was the rare moment that Bunny and I we were completely alone.

"You know, I really like the Redfern sisters. It's too bad that there brother couldn't stay though." Bunny kicked some water up and we kept on walking.

"Yea, too bad." Lowering my head I struggled to keep myself in the present and not to start thinking about him.

"I wonder if he's like them." Bunny was now mumbling again.

"What do you mean like them?" Staring at her I saw her skin starting to turn crimson.

"You know them the best-other than Mark-right." She never turned to look at me again. She just kept her gaze on the beach before us.

"I think so . . . why?" There was reason behind what Bunny said. She was getting somewhere about this. I just had to get her to tell me.

"It's probably nothing." She finally turned to me. Her lips pulled into a smile and I could tell that she was forcing it.

"Just tell me." Her smile faltered when she realized that I wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"Fine." She breathed out the word like what she does when we're more active. "I don't think that they're normal."

"People say that I'm not normal all the time." I didn't know how she knew exactly but it was apparent that she was figuring out that they were vampires. I needed her to say it just to make sure.

"Mare there's something that you don't know about me. I'm not normal either and I think that you should stay away from the sisters for now."

"Why? There has to be a reason that you think this I mean, they've never done anything wrong."

"Don't get mad at me or anything like that, promise?" When I nodded my head she continued. "I think that they're vampires."

We were completely silent and still after that. _She figured it out. Did she only tell me or did she tell others too? Should I tell her that I already know that?_

When she just kept on staring at me I realized that she was taking in my response to hearing all of this. It wasn't what she was expecting from anyone that would hear that they were hanging out with vampires on a daily basis.

"Why would you think that?" Saying that really surprised her. Her eyes had widened as she now watched me even closer.

"Because I found out that I'm one." She looked at me head on. I thought that she wanted me to deny it or run away screaming or well something to that exact, but I couldn't. I've known this part about her before she did. _If it wasn't for Rowan telling me I probably would've had a different response._

I didn't say anything to that at first. After a moment I caved and told her about everything. About who the sisters really were, about Jeremy, and about the blood ceremony that the five of us did. Finally I told her about Ash.

When I was done reliving the memory for now I found myself already texting a response to her.

I know that I can still talk to guys and I'm going to have some fun in Vegas with the sisters If Troy texts me than I'll text him back

The moment I sent the text I felt a little better. _This will be one weekend where Ash won't be the main focus in my mind._ With a slightly grin smile I got up to find one of the sisters to talk to. After several steps my phone vibrated again. Without hesitation this time I looked down to see the text.

I never would have expected a text like the one that I was now reading.

* * *

Please please review!!!!!!!!!! It will help me to stay focus and it will give me inspiration to write more.

If you have an idea that you want to happen in a chapter tell me, i'll put your name at the top so everyone can know!!!!!

Please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own the Night World series.

Read and please, please review!

Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. Everything is happening at once now and I can't find the time to sit down and write.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Ash POV**_

"Seriously, how much longer until we get there?" Quinn's voice rang over the stereo that was blaring Ethnotechno music that James put on.

"Not soon enough!" My temper was rising. I could handle Quinn's constant questions, but three hours of James' music was killing me. Clenching the steering wheel I quickly turned into the nearby gas station. Without saying anything else I got out of the car and went straight for the nearby woods. _Need to do something that I can be alone for a while and calm down._ _James would see that we needed the gas anyways giving me a couple of minutes to just do whatever I want._

I ran. I ran for miles until I finally stopped. I was standing at the end of the full forest but I was still surrounded by trees. It was a beautiful clearing that I came across. There was a little waterfall and a stream of water. A few deer were drinking in the water. Looking up I could see the clear blue sky._ Mare would love this. She could still see her stars if we came at night._ I thought about bringing her here after I went back to her.

Just as I thought that one of the deer perked up and noticed me. I didn't have to even blink before they all started to run into the cover of the forest. _One more reminder of the creature I am, of the creature that Mare couldn't stand to be around._

"Gotcha!" The voice was a whisper beside my ear. Quickly turning around I saw no one behind me. "Looks like age is making someone slower and less observant!" The voice came from across the stream, it was clear that I was dealing with a vampire, and I knew just who it was.

Without saying anything I ran into the cover of the forest. They wanted to mess with me, than they get the full experience. This was also the perfect thing to calm me down right now. A nice hunt.

Within a minute I found the guy that thought he could mess with me. Now it was my turn to mess with him.

Without making a single sound I ran up to him from behind. Very smoothly I raised my hand to the same level as his head. At the right moment I swung back and made contact with his head. His head jerked to the side and just as he had turned around I went back into the cover of the trees.

"Now who's slow, Grandpa!" I ran circles around him so he couldn't tell where I was. Once I was done I made my way up a distant tree and waited to see what he was planning on doing next.

Without saying anything I ran into the cover of the forest. They wanted to mess with me, than they get the full experience. This was also the perfect thing to calm me down right now. A nice hunt.

Within a minute I found the guy that thought he could mess with me. Now it was my turn to mess with him.

Without making a single sound I ran up to him from behind. Very smoothly I raised my hand to the same level as his head. At the right moment I swung back and made contact with his head. His head jerked to the side and just as he had turned around I went back into the cover of the trees.

" Now who is slow! Grandpa!" I ran circles around him so he couldn't tell where I was. Once I was done I made my up a distant tree and waited to see what he was planning on doing next.

He just stood there. With his eyes closed he lowered himself to the ground. I was confused as to what he was doing. Normally he would start running trying to find me. This was going to be interesting.

I hopped down the tree and started to walk around him making sure that he couldn't tell where I was. With my eyes on him I started to think of a plan. It wasn't long before I came up with one.

I crouched down. This wasn't one of my better plans but I was short on time and I wanted to get some action going. He stayed where he was. Very carefully I made my way until I moved towards his back. Once I was there I couldn't wait any longer to get some fighting done.

I made my way into a run at him. He never noticed me coming and I knew that was his weakness. He could never realize when he was being stalked from behind. Today though, it worked for me. Later I would teach him the basic way of sensing someone else.

While we were on the ground I flipped him over so I could see his face. When I did I saw a huge smile plastered on his face. I knew that there was something else that was going on. He never would be smiling after this.

I knew that he had something up his sleeve. I braced myself for the worst to happen next.

* * *

Thank you and remember to REVIEW!

I plan to hopefully be done this story this summer.

Hopefully that plan will work.

Remember to REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I know that it was a while but hopefully you all can forgive me.

Please please please review

By the way bolded are text messages. Didn't realize until now that it seems like the other stuff. Won't happen again.

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Mary-Lynette POV**_

**Hey just wanted to say hi and hoped that you were having fun on your trip.**

I didn't recognize the number at all. The only reason that I understood who it could be was from Bunny saying that she gave my number away. I didn't want to send a text asking who it was, just in case it was him and I sounded stupid for texting that. Instead I thought for a moment on a way to ask without it sounding stupid.

**I am. I'm not sure if I'll be back in time for your party but I'll see what happens.**

Hitting send I waited for a response. It wasn't long before I got one saying that it was okay if I couldn't make it but the party would be better if I went. I could feel my face starting to turn crimson just from reading the text. Luckily for me no one was in the room with me right now.

The moment that I closed my phone Jade came out with a wicked grin across her face and a black bag in her hands. I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

I protested against this the entire time. Apparently we were here to just go clubbing and shopping. Tonight just so happened to be the night we were going clubbing.

Jade had apparently bought my clothes before we even left Blair Creek. The clothes were tight but I did like at how they looked on me. I wasn't going to show it so I kept on protesting about going clubbing.

The club wasn't that bad. We did end up having to wait in line outside for a while but when we got in it was worth it. There were couches and chairs set up all over the place. There were tables and stools set up around a huge dance floor. There was even a balcony surrounding the place.

Just as we got in Kestrel went off straight to the dance floor. Before long she was lost within the crowd of people. Jade grabbed my arm before starting to head to a nearby table. I didn't see when Rowan left but when I looked around I saw her standing at the bar trying to obtain the bartenders attention.

"See any guys that you like?" Jade was close to me so she didn't have to yell. Once she finished the question I quickly looked over to her.

"Are you kidding? What about Ash?" It hurt to say his name even for the moment.

"I heard that he comes to the club often. Don't know what he actually does. People said that he would leave and then come back on a couple of hours alone and slightly drunk." Jade switched her gaze from me to the dance floor.

"How come you're making it sound like it's this club? He never said where he was going exactly other than he was going to Circle Daybreak." I didn't know whether I was saying this to her or to me. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him again. There was also the fact that I would have to leave on Sunday to make it back for school.

"Oh, after a while we figured out that Circle Daybreak was located in Vegas. We thought that it would be great if you two could see each other again, even for a weekend." Jade focused her attention fully on me. "You're not the same since he left and from what we heard it's hard on him too."

"Jade! Why didn't you tell me before we were even coming here?" This wasn't the reason that I'd thought that they wanted to come here. I quickly scanned everywhere seeing if he was here, he wasn't, at least not where I could see him.

"He's not here, at least not yet." When I looked back at her she was silent for a while. "We just wanted you to be happy, and we thought that this was the only way." When I looked at her again I saw that her eyes were covered in moisture. I felt bad for getting mad at her when she only tried to help.

"Thanks Jade, but I don't know if I could handle being with him just for a weekend. It'll be too hard to separate from him again." I avoided eye contact with her now. She really wanted to make it easier for me and Ash yet she didn't know how to do that properly.

"What happened when I was getting drinks?" Rowan placed a glass in front of both of us before taking the extra seat. "You didn't tell her?" She turned her gaze to Jade for the moment. It was obvious that they were talking mentally about it.

"I'm just going to go outside for some air." I didn't know if either of them heard me. Without anything else I got up from the table and made my way to the door. Neither of them even tried to stop me.

Once I was outside I felt slightly better. The cool night air was a huge contrast to the warm air inside the club. There was still a line that went around the corner just waiting to get in. Wanting to get slightly away from people I started to head towards the other side of the building but making sure that I was still close. Vegas was nothing like Blair Creek and I didn't know what could happen just by wandering the streets at night.

Leaning against the wall I tried to think. _Ash is in the same town as me._ Very lightly I tugged on the silver cord to see if he was close, he wasn't. My heart sank a little when I realized that he wasn't close. _I miss you._ I didn't know if he could hear my thoughts. The sisters explained that the silver cord allows soulmates to communicate farther away.

I hoped that he could hear me, but then at the same time I didn't. The sickening feeling was with me when I thought that he could hear all of my thoughts during those first couple of nights. I knew that if he heard those though he would probably try to get in contact with me in some way. I know that I would have done that if it was him.

With my eyes closed it seemed like my other senses were more alive. I could feel the Goosebumps start to form on my bare arms. _Should have grabbed a jacket for this outfit_. I could also hear footsteps in the distance coming closer to me. I opened my eyes to see where they were but when I did the sight took my breath away.

A guy stood right in front of me at the moment. When I opened my eyes he only smirked at me. He didn't do anything else. At the moment I thought that it was Ash, but then I got a better look at him.

His eyes were a solid deep green and his hair was the colour of midnight. Even though he looked to be the same size as me, I could slightly see that his one knee was partly bent making him seem to be lower. I could see his muscles through his black shirt as I stood there.

I wanted to leave right away. Both of his hands went to either side of me making my escape impossible. If anyone were to look right now they would see nothing out of the ordinary.

My breathing started to quicken as he started to lean forward. Out of reflex I suddenly kicked him in the shin as best as I could. It wasn't like the other times when I had some space to swing back, but it still slightly worked. The moment that I got out of his range I felt my phone start to vibrate. The second that my hand touched my pocket he was right in front of my again. I had no forget about my phone for the moment and focus on what was happening otherwise I didn't stand a chance. I saw the slight pain run through his face before everything around me turned black.

When I gained consciousness I was on the ground. The guy stood above me scanning my face. He smirked again when I opened my eyes. I tried to get up so I could get back to the sisters. When I sat up slightly pain exploded through my head and he instantly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Just lie down for a little longer. You don't want to make it any worse." His hand lightly pushed me back down until I was completely on the ground. Once I didn't try to get up he leaned back on his heels and just watched me.

"Who are you and what happened?" My voice was hoarse yet he still heard me loud and clear.

"I think you had too much to drink or something. You just blacked out. When you feel better I'll take you back to your place." He sounded natural about it. I knew he was lying when he said that I drank too much. I didn't have anything other than water when we got to the hotel room.

Avoiding him as best as I could; I decided to get up. My head was spinning the entire time and I tried to avoid falling down.

"My friends are inside. I'll be fine." There was something in the way that he looked at me that made me uncomfortable to be here.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He took a couple of steps towards me and I instantly took some away from him. My phone had started to vibrate indicating that I had a call, yet I knew that I wouldn't be able to get it right now.

My head started to pound again. It was then that I realized that he was part of the Night World. Now it was the matter of what he was. Without really thinking it through I started to run away.

Something went around my neck and the next instant the back of my head made contact with the nearby brick wall. A scream penetrated through the night air and I realized that it erupted from my lips.

Just after I hit the wall a male scream echoed after mine. I tried to see who it was but my vision had blurred until everything went blank.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this length. If you guys like this than I'll make sure that the rest are around this length.

Please Please Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you enjoy:) Please please please review afterwards. It helps me know that I need to get another chapter up soon.

* * *

Chapter 13

_**Ash's POV**_

It was just the way that Quinn smirked at me that made me feel uncomfortable being there right now. I opened my mouth to talk to him but I never had the chance. Out of nowhere someone slammed into my side at full force.

I lost balance over Quinn and ended up falling to the side with the other person lying right beside me. Glancing over I saw James lying beside me trying to catch his own breath. I was just glad that it was him and not anyone else.

"Feeling better now?" James talked between pants of air. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at that.

"Slightly, yeah." Before he could say anything else I jumped up and placed my foot on his chest. I looked over to Quinn to see that he was gone. "Where did-"

Before I could finish something or someone flung into my side making me fall to the ground. This time though I didn't stop when I hit the ground, the moment that I realized that it was Quinn I started to attack him. We rolled over the grass several times before James pulled us apart.

"At least you haven't lost all of your old ways." Quinn pulled James hand off of his arm as he spoke to me. "I was beginning that you've became full-out soft."

"I'm _not_ soft. I just don't fool around." The words came out of me as a snarl. No one was going to call me soft. The only reason that he still stood at the moment was because James was standing in the middle of us making sure that we wouldn't attack each other again.

"You two seem to be reconnecting with the old times now, but how about we finish what we came out here to do. I want to get back to Vegas as soon as possible." James didn't say it out loud but I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to get back to his soulmate, so did I. The only difference was that he could go back to her while I got to go back to my empty room until the day came where I could go back to her.

We ended up racing back to the car. James and I tied while Quinn was several feet behind us. They had filled the car up with gas before they went looking for me. Glancing at my phone I saw that we took over twenty minutes in the forest. _Surprised that the car is still here._

"We locked the doors before we left and paid the employee to watch it for us." James slapped me on the back before he noticed that I was looking at my phone. "I still say that you should call her. You can let her know what you're doing. It might make it easier for both of you if you call her."

"What if it only makes it worse? I desperately want to hear her voice every second, what if I want to see her next." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't think that I have that much control to stay away if I hear her voice. Or what if she gets mad at me for calling her-"

"She would never be mad at you if you called her. If anything she would be upset that you're still alive." Quinn turned around and faced us. A smile pulled on his lips as he watched us.

"Shut up Quinn." James walked closer to Quinn. It was clear that if he said anything else like that James was going to hit him. "Just imagined if it was you who was separated from your soulmate just after you meet each other."

_I miss you._ The words vibrated through me. They were faint but I knew what they were. At the same time that I heard the words I could feel the silver cord tighten slightly for a brief moment. _Mare._ I closed my eyes and just focused on the silver cord. I wanted to know where she was and I was getting better at locating her. This time though she wasn't where I thought she would be. I had the weird feeling that she wasn't anywhere near Blair Creek at the moment. When I opened my eyes I saw both of the guys look at me.

"Just call her." James let out a deep sigh when I made no move to make the call. Before I could fully react the phone left my hand and James held it in his going through my contacts. A couple of days before I had to leave Mare had given me her number.

I was about to tell James that she was probably busy right now when I had a sudden moment of uneasiness. My breath came slightly quicker, and I had the feeling that I was in the wrong place right now. My heart squeezed for the moment and it killed me. _Mare._ I knew that something was wrong with her, but I didn't know what.

Without saying anything I quickly took the phone from James. In the moment that I took the phone I hit the call button and listened to the rings. I moved away from the guys and found myself starting to quickly pace in place. Ever time that I heard the ring my heart grew tighter.

"Hey, you reached Mary-Lynette Carter. I can't answer my phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call you back." Her voice sounded perky as it reached my ear, yet hearing her voice didn't help me.

"Didn't answer?" James stared at me a couple of feet away. From the corner of my eye saw Quinn buying drinks and food inside. I just closed my phone and quickly walked the door. "What's going on Ash?" James was quickly in front of the door. I would have thrown him out of my way but another vehicle pulled up to the place.

"She didn't. Now get out of my way so I can find her." The last part started to sound like a snarl. My breathing quickened and I was getting ready to get him out of the way when he stepped forward.

"You have to finish this before you can go to her. If you don't than it's just going to be worse. Think about it Ash, you need to get your father informed that your sisters are staying out here and that you're going to watch them. He knows that you won't let anything happen to them." James lightly placed his hand on my shoulder keeping me still.

"If you don't report back to him soon he's going to send people after you. I've distracted him from that for as long as I could. If he sends people after you they're going to find your sisters and your soulmate." Quinn walked over to us talking between mouthfuls of chips.

"Get in the car." The words were out of me in a growl. I knew that they were right but it didn't mean that I liked it. In fact I hated it. Something was wrong with her yet I couldn't get to her to comfort her and help her. "No more stops and we're not staying overnight."

"Great. Now we have to deal with a rushed Ash." Quinn rolled his eyes and made his way to the backseat. "Trust me James, there are certain things that you don't want to see Ash and this is one of them. We're not going to get any sleep until he gets what he wants."

It took us two hours before we made it to the island. As we drove down the streets I replayed my plan in my mind. I would quickly go into my father's place and inform him that my sisters will be under my care. Sure he might have some questions but I could easily tell him anything without risking Mare. Than I would grab these two guys and get out of here as fast as possible.

It took us another fifteen minutes before we actually got to my parents place. My mom would probably try to convince me to stay for a while. She always was so caring about everyone. _How in the world did she end up with my dad? I guess it could be the same as how does Mare see any potential in me? Mare._ I could feel my eyes start to tear up just by thinking her name.

I couldn't believe that instead of rushing to her I was putting more distance between us. I gently tugged on the cord to see if she was okay now. She was. _Could have just been a girl thing._ Buy how I hoped that it was just that and that she wasn't in any danger. _I will be with her as soon as this is over. Screw the promise._

Inside everyone was busy. I didn't think that I saw one person just standing around or even talk to anyone else. I was debating to stop someone and ask them what was going on but a voice filled the room making me turn my attention to them.

"I want you three to head on over there. We need more people searching." I could only see the back of the person talking but I knew who it was by the sound of the voice. I made my way closer to her before she could get away from me.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I tried to sound like my usual old self, but I could hear the difference in my voice. I just hoped that she couldn't hear it.

"Ash! When did you get back? We haven't heard from you since you went looking for your sisters. How are they and where are they?" She led me into an empty room. The other guys went off and I knew that when I was planning on leaving they were going to meet me at the car.

"I just got back and I'm sorry for not calling or anything. The girls are completely fine though mom. They want to stay on the outside." She stopped walking and turned to me. I knew what she was going to say next so I explained. "I'll make sure that they'll behave and everything, don't worry. You know that I won't let anything happen to them and I'll make sure that the rules are followed." The entire time that I talked to her I made sure that Mare was alright without alarming her that I was checking on her.

"I know all of that Ash but I don't want any of you away from here. Things have started that we can't change and I need to know that all of you are safe. I'll send for your sisters in the morning but you can't leave now." She glanced out of the window and I thought that I saw moister appear in her eyes. "James and Quinn are more than welcome to stay here as well. It might be better if they're here."

"Why?" I was really starting to worry. If she wanted you somewhere, than you end up there. She might not look that tough, but she did have a lot of authority and power. "I can take care of anything that happens. It's not like it will be life or death out there." I knew that this was actually true with the apocalypse coming closer every second, but I needed to leave here and soon. "Besides, dad taught me how to survive out there.

"Ash, there's something that you need to know about your father . . ." She motioned me to sit in the chair and I knew that something was wrong and that it was going to be harder for me to leave. _I'll be there as soon as I can Mare, trust me._

* * *

Thank you and I really hope that you like it. Please please please please please review. Let me know that you want more!


	14. Chapter 14

Read and Enjoy, don't forget to REVIEW!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to starr1095 , kinanbon x3 , andjazminka ( ) for there awesome reviews that helped me to finish this chapter as fast as I could.

* * *

Chapter 14

_**Mary-Lynette**_

The first thing that I realized when I started to gain consciousness was that I was moving sideways. I thought about what had happened before and that was when I could hear the voices.

"Guy's, she's waking up!" It was a female voice that I could hear. I thought hard about who it was but I couldn't recognize the voice.

"I can see that Poppy. We're almost there anyways. If she's waking up than we won't have to carry her in there. Anyways . . . I think I broke my arm." A guy's voice than filled my ears. I debated about opening my eyes but sided against it. I didn't want them to say certain things just because they know that I'm awake.

"You didn't brake you arm idiot. You're just being dramatic. What we have to do is get her back to base and figure out what exactly happen." This female voice held a lot of authority within it.

"Gee, thanks for your concern Jez, I'll make sure to return it when you feel hurt. Anyways, I want to know why Jared wanted her. You all saw how he put up a huge fight for her." The male stopped for a moment. "You don't think that she could be the last wild fire?"

"There's always the possibility that she is, but we can't be certain of that until later. Right now we just need her to understand what is going on when she wakes up fully." Poppy just sounded so excited about everything.

The conversation ceased then. I didn't really know how long it took but soon enough I fell unconscious again.

I woke up afterwards to find myself lying on a bed in a fully furnished room. No one else was in the room and I took that as a slightly good sign. _Now where am I, and how do I get back to the hotel. The sisters must be worried about me.  
_  
Without wasting any time I got out of the bed and started to make my way to the door. I just hoped that it was too early for anyone here to be awake. When I got to the door however I saw the handle start to turn.

There wasn't any time to turn and hide. I only took one step back when the door swung open with a girl standing on the other side. To me she looked like a little pixie but there was no way that I was going to say that out loud. When she saw me her face lightened up and a huge smile pulled on her lips.

"You finally woke up!" She started to bounce on the balls of her feet. "I knew that you would soon wake up." It seemed that she just remembered that she held a tray of food in her hands. "This is for you. I thought that you would be hungry after being asleep for hours." She held out a tray of food for me.

"Who are you, why am I here, and where am I?" I hesitantly took the tray from her and placed it on the closest flat surface I found. I was hungry but I knew that I couldn't trust anyone until I know exactly what was going on. The girl just looked at me obviously wondering how much she could tell me.

"My name is Poppy and you're still in Vegas, but just where we can make sure that you're safe." I had no clue what she was planning on happening. I didn't need to be here to keep safe. Thoughts of last night filled my mind.

I remembered that one of the girls that saved me was named Poppy, and I had suddenly become less worried about her trying to hold me captive. I had also remembered parts of their conversation. They weren't like normal people. They seemed to know the person who attacked me and they seemed set on figuring out what he wanted with me.

"How many people are included in the 'we'?" It was apparent that there were more than just the three that were in the vehicle. Besides, if they really were going to make sure that I stayed here I wanted to know how many people I needed to get around.

"There are over twenty if you include the help, but some people might leave for a mission soon. There are already three of the guys that are gone on a mission. They should be back at anytime and I can't wait to see my Jamie again." Poppy was ranting. She was talking so fast in the end that I could hardly understand what she was saying. "Anyways, you probably want to meet everyone now, seeing as you're going to be staying for a while." She turned around and took a couple of steps before she turned back to look at me. "Aren't you going to come?"

"I'm not staying here. I have friends that are probably wondering where I am." I could just imagine Jade starting to panic when I haven't walked through the hotel door. Rowan would be calmly taking control of the situation and planning a way to find me. Kestrel, well she always did what she wanted, but I knew that she would still be looking for me.

"You can call them whenever you want to let them know that you're fine. You just can't leave here until we know exactly what Jared wants with you." She seemed almost hurt to make sure that I knew that I couldn't leave, no matter how much that I wanted to.

When she mentioned calling them I remembered that my phone had went off in the alley. Automatically I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. I slid it open only to find that the screen stayed black._ Crap! The battery died!_ There wasn't any quick way to figure out who was calling me at that moment.

"I think that you should talk to Lord Thierry, he can tell you what you need to know." She turned around again and started to walk away. I ended up following her down the hallway in order to figure out what exactly was happening.

She ended up stopping at the end of the hall that had a set of huge wooden double doors. She looked over her shoulder at me before she knocked on the door. There was a muffled reply and she opened the door. I followed her, not really knowing what else to do.

The room looked like an office. There was a large desk, comfy chairs, and behind the desk was a huge fireplace. I was frozen in the doorframe just taking in the amazing room. Meanwhile Poppy had moved closer to the couple that sat in the large chair behind the desk.

I felt kind of like I was imposing on them at the moment. They were obviously really into each other._ I miss you Ash._ I could feel my eyes starting to water at thought s of Ash holding me like that; I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears. Luckily this time it worked. I didn't want to break down in front of these people.

"Poppy, what can I do for . . ." He stopped talking when he looked at me. It was clear that thoughts were quickly going through his mind as to how he should handle it. The girl on his lap got up and walked towards me.

"My name is Hannah. I know that you must be confused about this right now, but we can explain everything." She motioned for me to take a seat in front of the desk. I hesitantly did as she silently instructed and sat down in the chair. Poppy sat down in the other one while Hannah moved to stand beside Thierry.

"I realize that this isn't fair to hold you here, but it is for your complete safe." He leaned forward slightly and folded his arms on the desk. "Now, let's start with what you remember about last night."

I thought about it carefully. I wanted to tell them that I knew that it was someone from the Night World that was there, but I knew to keep my mouth shut. It was clear that they weren't going to hurt me, but that could change quickly if they knew that I knew something that I shouldn't. The sisters made it perfectly clear that humans weren't suppose to know.

"I was at a club that my friends took me too." I wasn't about to mention the reason that they took me there. "I went out for some air and then he came." I thought back and could easily remember how he quickly got to me when I tried to get away. "The next thing that I remember is in the car and hearing Poppy and the others talking."

"It's great that you remember all of that." Thierry glanced over at Hannah for a moment. "We are still trying to figure out what he wanted with you, so in the meantime I hope that you accept our protection until the threat for you is over. If it's alright with you, I would like to assign a schedule for people to watch you." He must have seen that I didn't understand why I would need people to watch me when I would be here. "This way, if you were to leave the building, by even going outside, we know that you're completely safe."

"I call the most shifts!" Poppy was bouncing in her seat. She seemed really excited about this now. Thierry and Hannah laughed slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Okay Poppy, you can have as many shifts you want." Thierry held the smile on his face a while longer before becoming serious again. "How about Poppy and Hannah-"

The phone on his desk started to ring and cut him off of his sentence. Before anyone could react he had already answered the phone.

"Hello?" He wasn't expecting a call right now that was clear. His seemed to tense slightly at what the other person was saying to him. "Are you sure about this Ash-"

Everything stopped for me when Thierry said his name.

* * *

Thank you for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I would like to have at least five more reviews before I post the next chapter!

I would also like to dedicate the chapters to the people that give me a really good review!


	15. Chapter 15

i would like to dedicate this chapter to bookworm77101, alyssaxoxo, shawnah, spark13, XxBOOKWORM1207xX, TheWorldsMyOysterImThePearl, someone, Jaminka, Fanatic4Fiction, -Katherine-Alvers-, and kinabon x3 for their reviews :)

sorry that it was a while for me to update but i hope that you enjoy :)

it might take me a bit to update again seeing as i have a major writers' block right now and i can't shake it off. sorry! i'm doing my best to get through it.

* * *

Chapter 15

_**Ash's POV**_

"What do you mean?" Mom was making no sense right now. Out of everything that could happen to him, I never thought this was even a possibility. "How did it even happen?"

"We don't know exactly what happened. All we know is that he went to see his nephew a while ago, after a while he stop getting in contact so I sent some people over there to check on him." Mom got off of her chair and came closer to me. I could see how she was devastated about this. "When they got there, they found no one . . ."

"Mom, that doesn't mean that he's dead, maybe he's just went into hiding again." I tried my best to reassure her. There was no way that he could be dead, over the years he has been in so many situations where he should have died, but he never did.

"No Ash, he was there among everyone else, they were all dead though." The water had welded to the point where it was overflowing her eyes. "We're still trying to figure out what in the world has that much power to even kill them all."

"It's going to be completely fine mom; you still have me and my sisters." I got up off of the chair and wrapped my arms around her for support. My chin rested on the top of her head and I could feel the tears landing on my shirt.

While I held her I imagined Mare in my arms. Within a minute I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Right now I would have done anything just to hear her voice, just to know that she was fine. I pulled on the cord again as lightly as I could to feel her on the other end still. I felt slightly better that she was still there but I still wanted to know how she was.

"Excuse me Mrs. Redfern." A girl slowly opened the door. When she looked in she looked directly at my mom. "Jared just called saying that he might have figured something out, he is waiting to tell only you." Her eyes just turned to see that I was also in the room. Her eyes trailed down my body. A smile tugged at her lips and I knew that she liked what she saw.

"I'll be there in a minute." Mom waited for the girl to leave before she turned back to me. "I understand that you don't want to stay here and that your sisters will be completely opposed of the idea of returning . . ." She looked like she was fighting against breaking down in tears at any moment when she realized that none of us wanted to be here with her.

"You do know that it has nothing to do with you, we just like the space we have out there." I did my best to keep her from crying again. She just tilted her head and studied me for a moment in silence.

"You've changed Ash." She quickly raised her hands. "I don't mean that I don't like it at all, it's just . . . different, to see you actually care." She came closer and placed her hands on both of my cheeks. "I always knew that you had it in you, and I'm glad that you've changed."

"Thanks mom." I motioned to the door. "You should probably go and get the phone before they start to worry about you. If it's alright with you, I'm going to go and find Quinn and James to go and tell the girls about what happened."

"Of course it's alright with me. Let them know that they are more than welcome to get in contact with me for anything, the same goes for you." We were in the hallway when she gave me a hug before she went off in her own way.

"You're Ash, aren't you?" I turned around to see the girl that came into the room earlier. She was still scanning me with her eyes. Without giving any real acknowledgement to her I just nodded to her before walking away. I planned on going to the securest place I knew here, my room. "I've heard a lot of things about you and what you were doing out there." She walked right beside me.

"Don't believe what you hear girl." I stopped walking and turned to her. "Now if you don't mind I have things that I have to take care of." She raised her eyebrow and when I scanned her mind I knew that she wanted to do something else. Pulling out my phone I sent a message for Quinn and James to come and meet me in my room right away.

My room was the same as it was the last time that I was there. The moment that I closed the door I pulled out my phone and debated on who I should call first. I knew that I should call Thierry so he would know that my dad was dead, but then I wanted to make sure that Mare was safe.

In the end I decided to call Mare, Thierry would understand why I would call her first. The phone rang, and rang. Finally her voice sounded through the phone. The only thing was that it was her voice mail.

I let the anger out of me now. _Does she hate me now?_ It was making me insane that when I needed to get in contact with her, she wouldn't answer. I ended up hitting the wall until there was a noticeable mark. _She couldn't hate me; I'm doing exactly what she wanted. What if she found someone else to be with?_ I didn't know what would happen to me if I couldn't have her, I needed her to survive. _I`ll prove to her that I`m still worthy of her._

"What's got you so mad all of a sudden?" I turned around to see James and Quinn enter my room. They both stared at the mark I made on the wall; meanwhile I went and sat on the end of the bed. I buried my head in my hands while thinking about what to do.

"Mare won't answer her phone and it's driving me nuts." The words muffled through my hands. I raised my head and called Jade. James sat down beside me while Quinn looked around my room until he found the mini bar.

"Hello, Jade speaking." Her voice sounded like she was running around for hours, yet there was still sum perkiness in it.

"How's Mare?" I didn't want to talk about random things; I just wanted to get to the point. "I tried to call her several times and she won't answer." I heard Jade let out a breath like she knew something that I didn't. "Did she find someone else?" My voice slightly broke when I asked my fear filled question.

"No, of course not!" Jade started to laugh at my question. "She's been avoiding everyone since you left! There is no way that she could even like another guy!"

"Thanks." I felt a smile pull at my lips as she reassured me that Mare was still mine. Now it was time to get to the matters that I just found out, but not over the phone. "I have something that I need to tell you three in person. I should be back in Blair Creek in a couple of hours if everything goes right." I eyes Quinn at the end. He raised his glass to me showing that he heard me.

"Um, Ash." Jade was slightly quiet. She sounded like she just did something wrong and didn't want to be the one to tell me. "We're not in Blair Creek right now, and we can't leave right now anyways."

"Where are you then?" I was surprised that they left the small town. I figured that they would be there until they were forced to leave.

"The same city as you." Her voice was quiet as she talked. She obviously wanted me not to actually hear her. "We all thought that we would surprise you and Mare by bringing her here for the weekend. This way when you went to your usual club for the night, you would see her and she would see you, but you weren't there . . ." _I was so close to seeing her again, I just had to leave when I did._ She paused and I knew what her next question would be. "Why weren't you there?"

"I left to talk to dad about everything, which is why I need to talk to you three face to face-"

"He's not making us go back to the island, is he?" Jade was getting worried now.

"No, he's not, just . . . I better just tell you in person." I rubbed my head as I thought. "I should be back in Vegas soon though. Can you put Mare on; I really need to just hear her voice right now." I said the words before I even thought about it.

"Ash . . ." Jade drawled out my name. Something was wrong with her, but she wasn't telling me about it.

"Jade, you know that you can tell me anything, I am supposed to make sure that you're fine while you're away from the island." Out of all of my sisters, Jade liked me the most.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you about it when you get here, okay?" It was clear that she wasn't going to tell me right now, no matter how much I wanted to know. Instead I just said goodbye and hung up. I dialled another number before either of the guys could say anything to me.

"Hello?" Thierry answered the phone sooner than what I'd expected. Usually he was father away from the phone, or Hannah was with him. It was weird, but I didn't care, the sooner the better, I wanted to see my Mare.

"Thierry, it's me, Ash. Before you say anything there is something that you need to know right away . . . my father's dead." Both of the guys in the room looked right at me as I spoke. Thierry was speechless on the line. I almost thought that he wasn't there anymore.

"Are you sure about this Ash? You can't just assume something like this." He was having a hard time believing this.

"I'm sure about this Thierry, my mom is a huge wreck and everyone is acting weird around here." I thought back to how everyone would look at me like I was the one that died. A door shut in Thierry's room, Poppy's voice sounded but I couldn't hear what she was saying exactly. He told her to go before he talked to me again.

"Thanks for calling Ash. Now, I want you three back in Vegas as soon as possible, we have a situation here that is concerning a human and we need to keep her safe from Jared." Thierry sounded tired now; he was probably trying to figure it out all night again.

"We'll be back as soon as possible Thierry, believe me." Nothing could stop me from seeing Mare now, not when she was so close to base.

After I hung up both of the guys were staring at me. I moved my gaze between both of them as the silence grew.

"Well, are you gonna tell us what he wanted us to do now?" Quinn swallowed the rest of his drink before walking towards me.

"It's time to go back to Vegas." A small smile pulled at my lips as I thought about holding Mare again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please please please review!

i would like to have another five great reviews before i decide to update again when i have it done!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone :)

So a lot has happened since the last time that I've updated . . . but I'll fill you all in at the end!

I'm now only going to dedicate the chapter to the first five people to review! This one is for . . . XxBOOKWORM1207xX, ThunderEmeryce, GallagherGirlMacey, Kimberkids, kinanbon x3, and everyone else that reviewed.

I also want to know who's point of view you like better. Don't want to rewrite everything in each of their views.

* * *

Chapter 16

_**Mary-Lynette's POV**_

I couldn't believe that he knew Ash, and that he was actually talking to him right at this moment. _I wonder where he is now. Is he on his way back here? What would he think if I was here when he got back? Does he still want me as much as I want him, even after I told him to leave?_ I toned out the rest of the conversation. I looked to Hannah and mumbled an apology before leaving the room.  
I made it to the staircase before I could faintly hear a voice behind me. Turning around I saw that Poppy was following me.  
"Are you sure that I should be staying here? I mean, I don't know what's going on completely, and it's also not like I actually planned this. My friends have to be going crazy by now." The tears weld in my eyes. I just wanted to get out of here before he came back. I couldn't  
handle it if he told me to get away.  
"You'll be safer here than anywhere else." Poppy came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "We'll tell you everything that we can, trust me. As for the rest . . ." She pulled away slightly to look me in the face. "Why don't we just go and get your things, we can also tell your friends what's going on." We got to the bottom of the stairs when she stopped. "Hey Rashel, do you want to come with us?"  
A girl with dark hair and green eyes came out of the nearby room with some toast in her hand. She looked me over before looking at Poppy.  
"Sure." She ate the rest of her food and came towards us. "I don't have anything better to do until Quinn comes back anyways."  
_She knows Quinn? The same Quinn that was a big threat to us that Ash had to convince that the sisters were going to stay and that Mark and I didn't know about Night World. What was he doing here, if they were about the greater good and everything?_

I knew that Ash was going to make up for what he did in his past, but I never thought that he would be doing anything like this. Quinn on the other hand, I didn't completely get. If he was doing the greater good than why was he such a big threat before?

"We're going to be making sure that she's safe until the guys get back. Thierry wants us five to take shifts. We can figure that out when they get back though." Poppy filled Rashel of the plan of getting my things. Before long we were in a car driving to the hotel.

The only response that either of them got out of me was the address of the hotel room. They knew that I didn't like the idea of staying there while they watch me, but they didn't say anything. They were complete strangers to me. The only reason that I wasn't running the moment we got outside was the fact that they knew Ash. That meant that the sisters knew them, and hopefully would insist that we should leave.

_But the purpose of us coming here was so I could see him. Did they really think this through completely? Did they even tell him about it? If they did than he definitely didn't want to see me seeing as he never showed._ I kept myself into my thoughts the entire time we were in the car.

When the car stopped in front of the hotel I quickly got out. I just wanted to leave now more than ever. I've decided that if he didn't want to see me than I wasn't going to see him. I would just have to convince the girls that the sisters can protect me perfectly fine from anything that comes near me.

I could hear the sisters talking as I stood outside the door to the dorm. Their voices were muffled through the door as they talked. I knocked on the door and waited for one of them to open the door.

"MARE!" Jade wrapped her arms around me the second that she saw me and I did the same. It was good to be with her again. I just hoped that she would get the other girls to leave me alone. She let go of me and finally noticed that I wasn't alone in the hallway. "Who are you guys?" Jade scanned the girls over. She tensed slightly when she looked at their faces.

"I'm Poppy and this is Rashel." She gestured to the other girl. "We're here to make sure that she's completely safe."

"We can make sure that she's safe." Rowan walked up behind Jade. She smiled when she looked at me but went completely serious when she talked to the others. "Besides, we're leaving tomorrow anyways."

"No offence or anything but we can handle the situation better than you can." Rashel and Poppy tensed slightly when they saw the sisters. There was something going on between all of them and I couldn't fully understand what it was.

They all made a negotiation with each other. Poppy and Rashel were going to wait outside while I got my things. Then the sisters were also going to pack their things so they could still stay with me.

"What the heck is going on though?" I asked the sisters while packing my bag. If the others weren't going to tell me than I knew that the sisters would.

"They know what we are." Rowan explained while Jade ran around the room making sure that we had everything. "The smaller girl is a vampire. She said that someone was after you and they can't figure out why. I told her that we'll help them figure out everything but we had to be with you." She placed her hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "We'll figure this out as fast as we can but I'm not going to let you stay with them alone."

"Neither of us are." Jade slowed down finally when she carried several bags. "It's obvious that there's going to be more supernatural's, she smelled like wolf too." Jade's eyes lingered on me. "We'll get the threat away from you as fast as we can." She looked over at Rowan for a moment. They both were silent and avoiding me.

"What is it?" I knew that they were talking with their minds. Usually I wouldn't let it get to me but in this case I knew that it probably involved me.

"Nothing." Rowan quickly answered while Jade walked away. "We were just deciding if we were going to get Kestrel to come back from her touring early, but we should have everything figured out by then." She hardly looked at me as she spoke now. Something was with her but I didn't know what it was and I wasn't about to ask.

We were all silent as we went back to the mansion. I just stared out the window wishing that I never came on this road trip with the sisters. I could be at home right now watching a movie with Bunny or something.

There was more life in the mansion now. People were constantly walking around with others. Most of them slowed down to look at us. I looked over to the sisters to see them scanning around almost like they were looking for something. The girls led us up the staircase to the room I woke up in earlier.

"Thierry is talking to the guys that just got back from their trip. They'll be watching you for a while and figure out what happened before we got there." Poppy spoke right to me. She was easily avoiding the sisters at the moment. "They'll come here right when they're done and help figure out how serious the threat it at the moment." Without saying anything else she left us alone in the room.

"What is up with you two?" The sisters continued to look around the room searching for something. "It's almost like you're expecting something to happen at any moment."

"There's something that you need to know about this place Mare." Jade looked at me while she talked. She didn't seem like her usual self, she wasn't in her usual perky self anymore.

"Jade, we shouldn't say anything about it." Rowan kept her gaze on Jade.

"We have to do this first, than you can go and see your current girl." A male voice penetrated through the door. They were coming back in. The sisters moved in front of me slightly when the handle started to turn.

When the door opened three guys walked in. One had silky light brown hair, a subtle, intelligent face, and gray eyes. He smiled slightly when he saw us. The girls started to get comfortable in the room, until they saw the next guy. He had clean features that were strongly chiseled but almost delicate, a body that was lithe and flat-muscled, if not very tall, and his eyes were dark as they looked at me.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Rowan pulled me behind her as she stared at the guy that just walked in.

"Nice to see you too Rowan." He looked behind him when he said her name. "A lot has changed since the last time I saw you."

I looked past everyone to see the other guy that just walked in. He froze in the doorframe when he looked up from the ground. My breathing stopped as I tried to think through this.

_Ash!_

* * *

So I have started the process of self-publishing. I've started a page on facebook called **Twiddle Series. **Everyone is more than welcome to join it to learn more and get updates about it. My novel will be available online when it's published.

So back to this . . . REVIEW PLEASE!

Can't wait to hear from all of you!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so here is the next chapter . . . sorry that it took so long. School has picked up and I got my first novel NEW BEGINNING self-published. Don't forget to become a fan to TWIDDLE SERIES on facebook for all the updates about it.

This chapter is for Lela Rye, x-blackmeadow-x, for helping me with the point of view thing that was bothering me. And thanks to everyone else for their comments, I really enjoy reading them and knowing what you all think about the story.

Can't wait to read everyone's REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 17

_**Ash's POV**_

"Are you sure that you should be leaving right now? Can't you just stay a couple of days?" Mom was walking us back to the car. She wasn't letting up on trying to convince me to stay here for a while.

"I'm sure mom, there are some things that I have to take care of before I go and tell my sister's what happened." I tried to come up with a good reason to leave right now. "Besides, the girls should know as soon as possible, and I'm not going to tell them over the phone."

"You really have changed since the last time that I saw you." Water started to cover her eyes as she watched me. I didn't say anything back to her, instead I hugged her. It felt weird, I normally don't hug anyone, but I went through with it. She was right, I had changed. It was soon time to see if Mare approved.

"You do realize that we'll have to go and talk to Thierry in person before you can do anything." Quinn leaned forward in the back seat. "And you know how long that can take, hours and hours." I quickly jerked the car making the seatbelt dig into him. The smile on his face disappeared and one grew on mine.

"I'm sure that you two can deal with Thierry while I go and visit my sisters at their hotel." I thought about how it would happen. How I would just go there and surprise Mare by showing up on her hotel room door. I couldn't wait to see her face when she sees me again. I also just couldn't wait to see and hold her again.

"You know that you have to be there too, especially seeing as there's something going on with Jared and a human. We're probably going to be in charge of making sure that the human is safe." James sounded firm. There was no way that I would be able to get out of this new task, I understood that. I also understood that the weekend was almost over and I was losing time to be with her. There was no way that I would forgive myself if I missed this chance to be with her.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I spent the time just thinking about what the different possibilities were for me with Mare. There was one of the worst options of me not being able to see her, or there was the option that she didn't want to see me at all. I flinched at just the thought of either one. Then I would think about the better options, that I did make it in time to see her, or that she would accept me and be proud of me.

I realized that if I did see her than I would have to say goodbye to her again. There was no way that I was going to get her involved in this supernatural war. If I told her about it I knew that she would want to join and help, but I wasn't going to risk it. I wasn't even risking the possibility that someone could be waiting to get back at me by going after her.

I lost the argument of being able to leave right away without talking to Thierry. I just kept on thinking about seeing her again. Every so often I would look at the time just to see that a couple of minutes had passed since last time. We had finally made it back to the mansion when James's phone went off.

"We just pulled in Poppy." James talked calmly to Poppy. The moment that we were still I pulled the key from the ignition and got out as quickly as I could. I just wanted this over with as quickly as possible so I could leave.

Everyone else in the house paid little attention to us. They were all consumed with what their soulmate were saying and doing. I did my best not to watch them thinking that soon I could just be near my soulmate again. I didn't hesitate for a second going into Thierry's office when I got to the door after passing almost everyone that stayed there.

"I want to have the rest of the day off Thierry. There's something that I really want to do for the rest of the day that was kind of short notice." I didn't wait for Thierry to get any words in before I asked. This was all that I wanted right now; there was no way that he was going to distract me with another mission before I asked for it.

"Fine Ash." Thierry looked slightly relieved that I was actually asking for some time off since I got here. "Just do me one favour before you leave." He rested his weight on his arms that rested on the desk in front of him. I just nodded thinking that I could get this done in a minute. "I want you to meet the girl that we're going to protect. I'll get the girls to watch her today but I want you guys to watch her later on."

"Are you sure that you want to leave though Ash." James and Quinn walked into the room then. "I'm positive that out of everyone here, you might know the most about the guys' motivations and what he wants with the girl."

There was no way to get out of this. I wanted to just yell at them to stop talking to me and run to where Mare was. I just wanted to see her and yet I'm standing here being distracted with a girl that gained the attention of a vampire.

In the end I ended up agreeing to meet the girl before I left. I informed them that I was only going to meet her for five minutes before I left. There was no reason for me to stay and watch this girl with the others while the girl of my dreams was in the same city as me for the weekend.

"Try not to look so depressed Ash; you might get her freaked out." Quinn walked beside me while James led the way. I just ignored him and followed James to the room where the girl would be staying.

It turned out that she was staying in the room beside mine. I just thought that it was convenient right now. Once I saw her than I could just slip into my room and make sure that I looked good enough to see Mare.

James went into the room first. I lingered behind trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong with me for the sake of the girl. She didn't need to worry about anything while she was here, heck she was probably freaked out by now after what supposedly happened.

It wasn't long before Quinn left me to go into the room. I could faintly hear a girl's reaction when he walked into the room. If I hadn't been distracted than I know that I would've heard what she said. _Rachel won't like her if she hits on him._

Pulling all of my energy together for a couple of minutes I hid all of my emotions. I wasn't going to be the one to freak this girl even more. I pushed all of my thoughts about Mare to the back of my mind so I could hopefully be completely focused on what was going on.

It only took a moment before I walked into the room behind the others. I kept my head down until I was past the doorframe, then I looked at my surroundings and I froze.

She was here, my Mare, my other half, my soulmate. When I saw here I fought hard to remain where I was. I desperately wanted to hold her, touch her, and just be with her for the rest of my existence. The others didn't know her, didn't know that this was the girl that had completely changed me for the better.

I was overwhelmed that she was here. Just by looking at her I could tell that she was

just as surprised as me. It wasn't long before I remembered what this would mean, her being here. She was in danger now, and we were going to protect her. I was going to keep her safe from everything that I could.

_Ash!_ Her voice echoed throughout my mind and I couldn't help a smile at that. She still remembered me. Hopefully she still cared about me as much as I cared about her.

"So what do you say Ash?" Quinn's voice suddenly brought me back to what was happening around me. My sisters were here as well. _Should have guessed that they would be here with her._ I just raised me eyebrow at Quinn waiting for him to ask me again, and he did. "Are you still going to head out?"

Mare's face grew grim. Listening to her thoughts I knew that she wanted to spend some time with me and figure out what was going on. She also wanted to just talk about what happened since she sent me away.

"No." My eyes stayed on Mare the entire time. "I'm staying."

* * *

Like I said before, I am sorry that it took me so long to update. Hopefully I can soon find some more time to write more of this story.

Don't forget to REVIEW!

The more REVIEWs . . . the quicker I will write :)

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter . . . now REVIEW :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, sorry that it's taken me soooooo long to update. Hopefully you all will enjoy the chapter and hopefully it won't be long for me to post the next one. I'm really going to try to finish the story next year seeing as this one is close to being done.

Don't forget to REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter 18

_**Mary-Lynette's POV**_

"I'm staying." His eyes never left me as he said it. The other guys probably thought that he was referring to being here, but I knew different. He was talking about being with me. I couldn't help but smile at him for that. He really had changed.

"So what is going on?" Rowan stepped closer to her brother and the other guys. It was clear that they knew each other and I was the one left out. Hopefully this meant that they would be honest with her. I let her deal with the other guys while I just watched Ash. The moment I turned my gaze to him, I saw that he was watching me. We both smiled.

"Jared wants Mare for some reason." Ash spoke for the first time. I hadn't realized until then how much I had truly missed him. His voice ran through my mind and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him. "The safest place for her is here. Jared won't come anywhere near here knowing of what he'll have to deal with."

"How long are you planning on keeping us here though?" Rowan turned her gaze to her brother. "School is still going on Monday and we can't stay here for weeks."

Rowan had a point with that. I needed to get back before Monday otherwise people will start to worry, and I would hear a long speech from Claudine about staying in Las Vegas later than what I promised.

"We understand that." Quinn – I do believe – responded first this time. As he talked I kept on turning my gaze to Ash, curious to see if he was still there. He was. I could feel the urge to touch him rising within me. "We'll make sure that Jared is distracted before she leaves town making it almost impossible for him to follow her, hopefully he won't already know where she lives."

"What if he does?" I tore my eyes from Ash to ask everyone. "It's a small town, everyone knows everything that happens. If he gets there-"

"He won't, we'll make sure of that." Ash took a step closer to me. His eyes flashed red briefly before resting on a deep blue. Oh how I've missed those eyes! I wanted to just watch his eyes change colour as his mood shifted.

"I think that we're missing something." From the corner of my eye I saw Quinn turn to James. "I don't remember Ash becoming so determined about protecting someone before."

"That's because it hasn't come down to my soulmate being in danger." Ash kept his eyes on me as he talked to Quinn. I saw both of the guys jaws slightly drop as Ash's words sunk into them.

"So this is the girl that completely changed you in less than a week." James took a step closer to us. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I turned to Rowan and Jade to see them smile at the entire situation.

"It was pretty much the week for them to finally admit that they were soulmates." Jade laughed slightly and walked closer to Ash. "I'm glad to see you again." Jade spread her arms wide and hugged Ash.

I was slightly envious of her. I was fighting so hard against the urge to hug him yet she just walked right up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground.

"I'm glad to see you again too Jade, only not under these circumstances." Ash set her down carefully and his gaze turned towards me. It was almost like he was struggling with the same thing that I was. In the end he raised a hand and gently touched my cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

"Sorry for breaking this reunion up," Quinn looked directly at me and Ash, "but I'm sure that the girls are hungry so how about we show them around."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ash looked at me and extended his hand. Without any hesitation I placed my hand in his.

They showed us the mansion on our way to the kitchen. Each room was beautiful and I couldn't believe that we were going to stay here for a while. I had completely forgotten that someone was after me until the end when we were introduced to Theory and he wanted to talk to me alone for a moment.

"Of course you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you would like and we could transfer you to the school that most of the people here attend to make sure that you are completely safe until the threat is over." Theory sat in his desk with his hands folded before him.

"I appreciate your offer but I can't just transfer, my parents would freak out and I can't leave my brother and friends just like that without saying goodbye in person." I couldn't image what would happen at home if I did agree to this.

"I understand." He lowered his head slightly and raised it up again to watch me. "If the treat of Jared is not over by the time that you leave, and I fear that it will not resolve that quickly, then I will send some of the best fighters back with you to keep an eye over you." He stood and slowly walked towards me. "Jared wants you for some reason, and we only want to protect you from him, we know what he is capable of and that no good comes from him. We do not need you or anyone else to be endangered by him." Theory looked at me and for some reason I had no reason to doubt anything that he said. From his eyes it looked like he'd been through a lot and didn't want anyone else to be endangered.

I just nodded and he led me to the door. Opening it I saw the others waiting outside for me. I didn't know how much they heard but it appeared that they were having their own conversation. Ash pulled my close as they quickly finished up. When they stopped we continued with the tour.

"I still can't believe that this is your soulmate." Quinn kept on staring at us throughout the tour. "I thought that you were making that up."

"How could you think he could make that up?" James looked over at Quinn almost like he was insane. "You do realize that he didn't even talk to another girl for weeks unless he had to. Remember how Maggie thought that he didn't want to be friends with her."

The final place that we went to was the kitchen. There were several people already in there making food. It smelt delicious. It was like a buffet but when Ash cleared his throat forks froze in midair and everyone's eyes rose to look at us.

"You all can stop thinking that I'm lying because I would like to introduce you to my soulmate Mary-Lynette and my sisters." Ash put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and as he did everyone's eyes slightly widened. James and Quinn went over to some girls and kissed the tops of their heads. I take it they were soulmates as well.

We all grabbed some food after everyone stopped gawking at the fact that Ash was telling the truth about me. As we ate Ash introduced me to everyone and the sisters to the people that they didn't know. When we finished eating we were taken to our rooms for the night.

"Mare?" Ash stopped me from going into the room. "I was wondering if you would want to . . . um . . ."

"Spit it out brother, she doesn't have all night." Kestral walked right by us and closed the door on us.

"Do you want to stay in my room and get caught up?" Ash just stood there and watched me. I didn't know what to say. It would be nice to get caught up and to spend more time with him, yet I didn't know if he would want to do what he was known for either. Closing my eyes I gathered up all of my courage to tell him my answer.

Heads up the next one will continue to be in Mary-Lynette's POV. She is going to do the day and Ash is going to do the night.

* * *

REVIEW and let me know what you think please :) :)

Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I had forgotten about it for a bit and then I was stuck for some of it. Bright side, I've already started the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19

_**Mary-Lynette's POV**_

"Sure, that sounds great." I saw his muscles relax and his shoulders lower when I answered. I had expected him to listen in on my thoughts so he would know what I was going to say before I even said it. That way he wouldn't seem so surprised on what my answer was. It did make me feel better knowing that he wasn't going to be listening to my thought the entire time that we were together.

I followed him to his room which was only two doors down from where I would've slept originally. Surprisingly it was neater then I would've expected a guy's room to be. The layout of the room was pretty much identical to my original room. We walked in and he motioned to the bed while he walked into another room which was probably the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bed I started to fidget, I was actually going to spend the night with him, alone. I didn't know what to really expect to happen but I was just happy to finally be with him again.

It wasn't long before he came out of the bathroom. He scanned me from head to toe with his eyes. His eyebrow raised slightly by the end.

"I thought that you were going to change while I was in the bathroom." The corner of his mouth lifted to show his teeth as he smiled at me. It almost seemed that he was nervous about this to.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to." I could feel my cheeks rise in colour as I sat on the bed. "Besides my clothes are in the other room."

Very casually the corners of his mouth rose as he walked to the one side of the room. "Well I already told Rowan about what I was going to ask you and she was pretty sure that you would say yes – which she was right about – so she put your stuff in my room." He lifted my bag and placed it on the bed. "If you want I can go back into the bathroom while you change."

"Um, sure." I knew that eventually we would be changing with the other in the same room but for right now it just seemed too fast.

Instead of heading to the bathroom he walked closer until he was standing right before me. He bent down slightly and kissed my forehead. "Take your time. I'm going to go and talk to Quinn for a moment. I'll be back as soon as I can." His hand hesitated to touch my cheek and in the end he dropped it.

He left and I was left alone in his room. I didn't know how long he was going to be so I quickly got ready for bed. When I was done changing he still wasn't back so I took a look around and what he had here.

There wasn't a bunch of stuff in his room. He just had the usual things that most people would have. He did have some pictures placed on his desk. I made my way over there to see what was in each frame.

The one was of him and his sisters. Ash and Kestrel looked like they would rather be somewhere else. Jade and Rowan however actually smiled at the camera. There was another one placed right beside it. When I saw it my eyes widened in surprised.

Just then a knock came on the door. There was a slight hesitation before I went to the door. Opening it slightly I saw a smiling face staring right at me.

"I take it you're ready for bed then." Ash slowly made his way back into his room. "So you can have the bed, and I guess I'll sleep on the couch." It seemed weird for him to say that. I was sure that he would've wanted to just share the bed seeing as we were soulmates. Eventually though we were going to have to share the bed so why not start now.

"It would make me feel better if you were with me though." I rubbed my arm as I spoke. This was something that was completely new for me and I didn't really know what to say.

He didn't argue or anything. It seemed that he realized this too but just didn't want to say anything. "I just didn't want to push you into anything." His hand went behind his head as he made his way to the other side of the bed.

It didn't take long before I was comfy laying within his arms and feeling like I was completely safe from anything. I didn't know how he was feeling but I just didn't want this to stop.

"So what have you been up to?" It was a simple question but when he asked it but I felt like tears were about to form. How was I supposed to say that I was just waiting for the day that I saw him again? Instead I just slightly tighten my grip on his shirt.

"Just the usual: school, stargazing and hanging out with friends." I closed my eyes and just hopped that I wasn't dreaming about this. "How about you?" I rested my chin against his chest as I watched his reaction.

"Well . . ." He looked at me watching him and started to smile. "I ended up saving some lives even before I joined Circle Daybreak. Gillian was one of them and she was the one that actually saved me from James when I walked into here. Other than that I was just waiting until I could see you again. I would call Rowan and ask her how you were doing and everything." He moved forward and kissed my forehead again. "You should get some sleep."

Just as he said it I yawned. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" I moved slightly and got comfortable lying beside him. My eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

"Of course I will be." It sounded like he was whispering and before I knew it I was completely asleep.

* * *

Hope that it was worth the wait. REVIEW!


End file.
